


Dark Betty

by ChocolateStarfish



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Blood licking, Bondage, Choking, Dark Betty, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Face Slapping, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, mentions of Cheryl/Archie, scratch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateStarfish/pseuds/ChocolateStarfish
Summary: Cheryl drugs Jughead and ties him up to make Betty's life hard. Betty goes Dark Betty and rapes a drugged-out Jughead.





	Dark Betty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConvenientAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/gifts).



Cheryl smirked. The drug she’d given Jughead worked as advertised it had made him dizzy and easy to shove around and at the same time had gotten his cock rock hard. She’d originally planned to only tie him up and get his cock out then take a picture to ruin his relationship with Betty but now that she had Jughead all tied up and helpless it would be a waste not to put that cock to good use. She hadn’t gotten a real good fuck since she’d seduced Archie and that had been too easy to be really satisfying. She rolled her hips to feel Jughead’s hard cock move inside her. It would have been more fun if the trash boy had been properly aware of what she did to him but then she wouldn’t have been able to ride him like this. She’d tied his wrists together with a necktie she’d stolen from Archie to cause as much confusion as possible later on. If she was lucky she’d be able to break up more than one relationship with one little prank.

She held her phone up and snapped another picture of Jughead’s drugged face. With his shirt cut open and his wrists tied up he looked quite appealing. There were already scratches from her sharp fingernails all down his chest and she’d left red lipstick prints on his neck and shoulders. It would be funny to watch him try and talk his way out of it when she posted the picture and Betty saw them. Cheryl hitched her skirt a little higher so that she could watch Jughead’s cock slide into her wet pussy. She hadn’t expected him to be so well-endowed but she definitely wasn’t disappointed. His cock was bigger than Archie’s and quite thick. The biggest surprise was the lack of pubic hair. As far as she knew poor trailer trash like Jughead Jones didn’t usually bother with personal grooming or hygiene so it was probably Betty who made him shave. Maybe the blonde “good girl next door” had even shaved him personally.

Cheryl laughed at the thought. She’d have to ask Betty about that some time when she could find an opportunity to embarrass her in front of her friends or maybe the whole school. It was always cute how flustered Betty got. She’d even convinced Betty that she was fat which was of course ridiculous but just showed how easy manipulated the silly girl was. With a moan she touched herself while she continued to ride Jughead’s cock. The Southside trash was still mostly out of it and barely reacted to what she did but Cheryl didn’t mind. A loser like Jughead wouldn’t have anything to say that was worth listening to anyway. Heat pooled low in her stomach and she could practically taste her orgasm so Cheryl rubbed herself harder and rode Jughead’s cock faster until she finally came. With a happy sigh she climbed off his cock and looked her work over.

Jughead was flat on his back with his wrists tied above his head. His shirt was ripped open and his chest was all scratched up. His jeans were around his knees and his cock was slick with her love juices. With a smirk Cheryl took a couple more pictures then she turned around to leave only to come face to face with no one else but Betty Cooper.

“Jug!” Betty gasped.

Cheryl smiled condescendingly at Betty. “I don’t know what you see in this trailer trash, Betty darling,” she said. “He’s not even a good lay and he can’t handle his drugs either. Better hop on that dick before his balls explode.” With that parting shot she sashayed off.

Betty clutched her head. She couldn’t… wouldn’t believe what she saw. Why… why would Jughead betray her like that? Cheat with Cheryl Blossom of all people? She’d confided in him about how much Cheryl had bullied her how small and useless she felt whenever she faced Cheryl Blossom. Perfect Cheryl with her red lips and confident eyes and red hair. Her head hurt and she shivered but then darkness filled her mind. Red hair. You could never trust red-haired people and you could never trust Blossoms and you could never trust guys.

Dark Betty glared at Jughead. Of course his cock was hard. Guys were all like that. With a growl she advanced on Jughead. He didn’t even look at her! Outraged Dark Betty slapped Jughead across the face but still he wouldn’t look at her. There were red marks of lipstick all over Jughead’s neck so she wrapped her slender fingers around his throat and squeezed. If she couldn’t breathe because his betrayal squeezed her chest tight then he didn’t deserve air either! That finally got a reaction so she loosened her grip a little just long enough for Jughead to draw a shuddering breath before she squeezed his throat again. If he liked to fuck so much she’d show him how to fuck! She leaned down and licked the bloody nail marks Cheryl had left on Jughead’s chest. His blood tasted much better than her own ever had so she licked and licked and trailed the cuts down his body until she reached his cock. His cock was hard and firm and slick with Cheryl’s love juices.

Annoyed at the sight Dark Betty slapped Jughead’s cock but even that drew only a vague “Nnnh” from her tied-up boyfriend. No matter. She’d make him forget Cheryl or any other girl even existed. What Cheryl could do she could do much better. She leaned in and licked at his cock and tasted mostly Cheryl. With a huff she licked and licked up and down Jughead’s thick cock. She traced the contours of his cock and slapped his balls until there was no trace of Cheryl Blossom left on his cock. Then she chucked off her jeans and climbed on top of him. With a furious glare she slapped him across the face to make him look at her but Jughead continued to stare at the ceiling. No matter. She wasn’t weak she didn’t need him. She grabbed his cock and slowly sank down onto it until it filled her slick pussy. With a moan she took it all in and then rose up again. With every repetition she picked up speed until she was furiously riding Jughead’s hard cock.

“Why won’t you look at me?!” Dark Betty yelled and slapped Jughead across the face. “Pay attention to me!”

She wrapped her fingers around his throat and squeezed even as her pussy squeezed around his thick hard cock. With a moan she finally came and her pussy squeezed tight around Jughead’s cock even as she rode out her orgasm. Dizzy from her orgasm Dark Betty over-balanced and fell sideways off Jughead’s cock and hit her head on a desk on the way down. Everything turned dark.

It was only a few minutes later that Betty woke up. “What…?” she whispered. Only a vague memory of what she’d done as Dark Betty remained. There’d been Cheryl… and Jughead… and she had… She looked around in a panic. There right next to her was Jughead still tied up and clearly drugged out of his mind with his chest all scratched up and his poor cock still painfully hard from the dug. “Oh no,” Betty moaned. “Oh no no no what have I done?”

She reached for Jughead’s face and breathed a sigh of relief to find him still breathing. For a moment she’d been afraid that the marks of her fingers on his throat meant she’d… at least she didn’t have a death on her conscience. The memory of what she’d actually done was bad enough. With a sob she tried to untie Jughead’s wrists but the knot Cheryl had made was pulled tied and her fingers shook. Betty took a deep breath to calm herself down and then she undid the ties. She put her jeans back on and dressed Jughead as well she could. Then she pulled her phone out and called Veronica for help. If anyone could help her now it would be Ronnie. The big city girl would surely know what kind of drug Cheryl could have given Jughead and what needed to be done now. 


End file.
